Compact audio discs, or "compact discs" have become the standard recording medium for musical artists for numerous reasons, including the durability and longevity of the discs and their convenient size. Compact discs are sold and stored in generally transparent 5".times.5 1/2" plastic cases varying thickness from about 1/4" to 1 1/2" depending upon whether one or more discs is stored in the case. These cases typically contain cover labels (perhaps associated with a booklet describing the recording on the disc) secured behind and visible through the front face of a storage case. Such cover labels identify the compact disc within the case and often portray original works of art or performer photographs meant to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the case and its contents.
Available shelves or racks for the storage of compact disc cases are basically boxes in which one case is stacked on top of another, or tower arrangements in which the cases are inserted lengthwise into containers spaced one on top of the other. Neither of these configurations provides for the display during storage of the compact disc cover label, and instead only reveal during storage very narrow identifying label extensions along the edge of a case.
When selecting a compact disc stored on known compact disc storage shelves or racks, it is frequently difficult to read the small, identifying print along the edge portion of a label. Further, the attractive features of a disc case cover label are hidden from view during compact disc storage, which is when the display of such features would offer the greatest appeal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for the storage of recorded media storage cases, e.g., compact disc storage cases, in a manner which facilitates the ready selection of a desired case. It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact disc storage case display rack which provides for the display during storage of compact disc case cover labels, thereby enhancing the aesthetic appeal of the cases during storage. It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact disc storage case display rack which because of its display during storage of case cover labels, enhances the decor of the surroundings in which the rack is placed.